


Intro to Comp Sci

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel poked at the keyboard, his face twisted with frustration.</p><p>"Dean," he said, looking up at last, "I've existed for millennia without the need to use a computer. Or any human technology."</p><p>His face was bathed in the glow of the laptop screen, and Dean did his damnedest not to stare at the tiny shadows his eyelashes threw on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Comp Sci

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pretty much the most cliché scene to include in a fic, I know. I was really, _really_ bored today.

Castiel poked at the keyboard, his face twisted with frustration.

"Dean," he said, looking up at last, "I've existed for millennia without the need to use a computer. Or any human technology."

His face was bathed in the glow of the laptop screen, and Dean did his damnedest not to stare at the tiny shadows his eyelashes threw on his cheeks.

Dean sighed. "Cas, we've gone over this. You're falling, buddy. We're gonna do everything we can to get your grace back from Metadouche, but we gotta face it, if you keep powerin' down, you're gonna be human one of these days. And humans need basic computer skills to do just about anything nowadays."

Cas turned back to the screen, frowning and biting his lip.

"Stop _doing_ that," Dean said before he could stop himself. Cas glanced up in surprise, and Dean cursed inwardly. "Uh... shouldn't chew on your lip like that. Already chapped, it'll start gettin' all cracked. Not fun."

Cas furrowed his brow in confusion, but at least he released his lip, and Dean resolutely did not drop his gaze to the lingering spit-slick shine.

They sat in relative silence for awhile. Dean moved over to the ratty couch to clean his guns, a process he found oddly soothing, and answered Cas' occasional question. The rain fell down the window in a steady staccato, punctuated by Castiel's clumsy keyboard strokes.

A small noise came from the direction of the bed. Dean glanced over, and was surprised to see Cas gazing at the screen with one of his rare smiles on his face.

"Find anythin' good?" he called.

"There is a cat riding atop some sort of mechanical device," Cas replied without taking his eyes from the screen. "It appears to be wearing... a shark costume."

Dean snorted. "Ten minutes on the internet and you're already to the cat videos? You're a natural, buddy." He shook his head. Cats just made him sneeze, but he found Castiel's affection for them privately adorable.

 _Funny_ , he corrected himself. Funny. Hilarious. Maybe, at the absolute outside, a little endearing.

He did _not_ find an angel of the fucking Lord _adorable_. Even one halfway to human.

He shook himself, returning his attention to the gun.

"This is very complex," Cas finally said.

"Mm," Dean agreed without looking up.

"If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter... why does he keep slapping her rear?"

Dean was silent for a moment as he tried to process Cas' words.

"Perhaps she's done something wrong," Cas ventured.

"Dude," Dean finally managed as his brain came back online, because this could not fucking be happening. "You're watching... _porn_? ...Why?"

Cas looked up, blinking owlishly. "Uh... it was there? It was in something called 'bookmarks', so I clicked on it. I like books." He continued watching, unperturbed.

"Cas," Dean said, scrubbing a hand across his face, "you do not watch porn in a room with a dude." He got up and crossed to the bed. "And you don't... _talk_ about it."

He reached out to slap the laptop shut, then froze, noticing Castiel's rather obvious erection. _And impressive_ , his brain added helpfully before he shut that line of thought down.

"Oh, now he's got a boner," Dean said, trying for levity.

Cas just blinked up at him, unfazed. "Is that not the appropriate... human reaction to pornography?"

Dean groaned. "Just go back to cat videos," he muttered, going back to flop on the couch and trying to ignore the tightness in his jeans. Which by proxy meant trying to forget the distinct outline of Cas' cock through his thin dress pants.

After several minutes of focusing intensely on his gun, in which the sounds coming from the computer seemed safely un-pornographic, Dean began to relax. Then Cas spoke again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"What do you do when it won't go away?" he asked, his voice as nonchalant as if he were asking Dean what he wanted for lunch.

"Jesus, Cas," he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Uh… usually either you ignore it until it does go away, or you go, y'know, take care of it. This your first boner, huh?" Dean figured it was a side effect of Cas' descent into humanity, and was surprised when he shook his head.

"No. But it won't go away. It's rather uncomfortable."

"No, huh? You been holdin' out on me, Cas? Got some hot feathery fantasies up there in that strange angel brain?" There was a twinge of something he couldn't identify in his stomach, which he chose to ignore.

"I do not have… feathery fantasies, as you say. I do not regard other angels in a sexual manner."

"No? Hope you don't swing the other way," Dean said. "I mean, Meg was pretty hot for a demon-bitch, but take it from me an' Sam, you do _not_ wanna go that route."

"I do not wish to engage in sexual consort with demons either, Dean, regardless of their vessel."

"Huh. No angels, no demons. What gets your gears turnin' then, Cas? I mean, there's plenty o' creatures out there, everybody's got their kinks."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Only you, Dean." Dean choked on his beer, and Cas looked over in concern. "Are you OK?"

Dean nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah. Uh. Back up there a minute?"

There was no embarrassment written on Cas' face. If anything, he looked surprised at Dean's reaction.

"Who else could I possibly know intimately enough to desire?"

"Cas, you don't always have to know someone inside and out to fantasize about 'em. Sometimes you just think they're hot."

"Well, I do think you're… hot," Cas pointed out.

Dean snorted. He couldn't resist pressing the heel of his palm briefly against his crotch, and from the way Cas' eyes tracked his hand, he knew it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Why didn’t you ever say anything, Cas? Not like you're known for your social filter," he said with a weak laugh.

"I know that you dislike talking about… 'feelings,'" Cas said, and Dean had to concede that that was fair. "And I know you do not reciprocate my own."

"Hey, that's kinda puttin' words in my mouth there, buddy." Dean had no idea where this was going to go, where he even _wanted_ it to go, but between the pulsing of his heart and his dick, whatever part of his brain telling him to go back to discussing cat pictures had completely shorted out.

Cas' impassive face finally melted into slight confusion. "I am aware that you prefer the company of women. And though I myself am genderless, in this form I am physically manifested as a male."

Dean shrugged. "In general, yeah, I dig chicks more, but I'm an equal opportunity kinda dude. Just figured angels didn't experience, y'know. Arousal. Desire."

"We do, in our own way," Cas said thoughtfully. "But my experience of it has been changing since I began to lose my grace. It's becoming more… physical."

Dean didn’t know whether to bemoan Cas' utter lack of shame or sing its praises up to fucking heaven. He wondered vaguely how the hell his crude attempt to teach Cas how to use a computer had led to them having this conversation, both of them sporting obvious erections.

Then again, he thought with a snort, considering what he himself used the laptop for more than anything, maybe it shouldn’t be so surprising.

Before he could think too hard about it, he got up and crossed the room to sit next to Cas, nudging the laptop off to the side. He didn’t bother trying to hide the bulge in his jeans, and as Cas' eyes trailed down his body, they definitely lingered there.

"So, uh," Dean said, clearing his throat, "what do you think about, then? If you think about, you know. Me."

Cas was silent for a moment.

"I think about your eyes," he said finally. "And your freckles. Your laugh, and the way you smile when you let yourself be happy. The softness in your face when you look at Sam when you think no one can see."

"Whoa, let's keep my baby brother out of your spank bank," Dean said with a laugh. "So… just stuff like that, then? You don’t think about, you know… doing anything?" He tried to keep the slight disappointment out of his voice.

"Sometimes I think about how you look when you get out of the shower," Cas confessed, and for the first time a faint blush crept onto his face. "About what the skin on your chest would feel like."

Heart pounding, Dean reached over and picked up one of Cas' hands, pulling it over to slip under his shirt. He dragged it in one smooth slide from his collarbones, down his chest and across his belly, biting back a moan at the cool slide of Cas' fingers, before pulling his hand out and releasing it.

"Well, now you know what that one feels like," Dean said hoarsely. "Anything else?"

By this time Cas' unreadably neutral expression had finally disappeared. The spots of color in his cheeks deepened, and his breathing had gone slightly unsteady through parted lips.

"I… I think about your mouth," he whispered. "About the way it would taste if you kissed me."

"D'you wanna find out what that's like too?" he asked, his voice cracking embarrassingly. "It's OK if you don't, you know, sometimes fantasies are just fantasies."

Cas bit his lip and nodded, and this time Dean let his eyes fall to Cas' mouth. He reached up and gently tugged his lower lip free, then soothed over the tiny red indentation with his thumb.

Finally Dean leaned in, painfully slow, and brushed a ghost-soft kiss to Castiel's mouth, lingering on the sore spot on his lip. Cas let out a low moan and Dean closed his eyes, feeling his already-painful erection harden even further.

"God, Cas, your voice is like pure sex when you're just reading the fuckin' phone book or something," he whispered. "Make noises like that and I'm not gonna be able to control myself."

"Is that bad?" Cas murmured, and leaned in to brush their lips together again.

" _Fuck_ , Cas," Dean breathed. He tangled a hand in Castiel's hair, pulling him in closer, then nibbled gently on Cas' lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

"I thought -- you said I should stop -- biting my lip," Cas gasped, unsteadily.

"Mm," Dean agreed, apologetic with his tongue. "Not gonna lie, 'm beginning to see the appeal."

They stayed like that for several minutes, kisses firm but relatively chaste, just the gentle slide of lips and the briefest insinuations of tongue.

Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily, and Dean rested his forehead against the angel's.

"Cas, do you --"

Castiel wrapped his hand in Dean's collar, balling the fabric in his fist. "Dean," he hissed, yanked Dean closer. "I want _more_."

Suddenly Dean found himself flipped over on his back with Castiel climbing over his stomach to straddle his hips, and holy shit, Dean thought, as Cas pulled the collar of Dean's shirt down to press kisses along his throat, this was definitely a new side of the angel that he could get used to.

When Cas bit down on his collarbone he couldn’t suppress a cry, arching up instinctively, and he realized with equal parts embarrassment and arousal that he was basically grinding against Cas' ass through the material of those fucking slacks he always wore. He started to apologize but Cas just leaned down and kissed him, finally slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean almost lost it when he realized that Cas was absolutely, undeniably grinding back down against his dick.

"You have _really_ been holdin' out on me, angel," he mumbled into Cas' mouth. "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Pornography helped," Cas said, straightforward as always. "But this is much better. I believe my… human instincts might be… kicking in."

"Christ," Dean said. "You're impressive enough as an angel, but I think I like this version of you." He slid his hands up Cas' sides under his shirt and tugged at the material questioningly. "Can I… ?"

Cas nodded and Dean went to work on the buttons, pausing only to shift so Cas could pull off his t-shirt. Finally Dean pushed Cas' shirt off his shoulders, and they stared at each other.

They'd seen each other shirtless countless times, of course. In less than that, even; it was next to impossible to retain much modesty when you essentially live in a motel room with two other guys. But they'd never had permission to really _look_. Even Cas, with his astonishing lack of inhibitions, had always somehow known to turn his gaze away when Dean got out of the shower half-naked and dripping.

"You're beautiful," Cas said softly, tracing his fingertips over Dean's chest.

"You, too," Dean said, and pulled Cas down on top of him so their chests were pressed together, Cas' mouth was on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around Cas' neck. They stayed like this for awhile, just pressing hands and lips to every available surface, until their touches began to get more urgent and their breathing more ragged.

Finally Cas let out a low moan and ground into him hard, and Dean pulled away slightly.

"Cas," he said, panting. "Cas, buddy. I don't know how far you want to take this tonight, and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, 'cause Jesus, dude, the things you're doin' to me… feel like my self-restraint is about out the window."

"Let it go," Cas murmured, and Dean let out a sound that he would deny to his dying day was a whine.

"You sure 'bout this, Cas?" Dean managed.

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed Dean, deep and wet and dirty, then reached down to yank at his jeans, dragging out another totally-not-a-whine from Dean.

"Okay then," Dean gasped, and began to work on Castiel's slacks, going almost dizzy every time his fingers brushed over Cas' hard cock through the fabric, until they were both finally, _finally_ naked, pressed together head to toes.

They lay together, kissing and touching and rocking into each other, until Cas let out a particularly desperate moan and jerked his hips into Dean.

"How do you wanna do this?" Dean asked. "I mean, if you wanna do anything more than this."

" _Yes_ ," Cas growled, grinding down hard. "But… I'm not -- I'm not sure. I never let myself think about things going this far."

"Little masochist, huh?" Dean said weakly. "No wonder you couldn't get off."

Cas stared down at him with unreadable eyes, and Dean was not expecting Cas to abruptly crawl down his body until he was kneeling between his spread thighs, but suddenly there was hot breath on the head of his dick, and Dean arched and groaned.

"Cas," he gasped. "You know you don't have to -- we could -- oh god oh _fuck_ ," he dissolved, as a hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock. "What the hell -- kinda porn -- you been watchin', angel?"

Cas' mouth was occupied but there was a smirk in his eyes as he swallowed Dean down, hands clenched on Dean's thighs to hold him still as Dean's body tried to writhe on the bed.

When Dean felt a wet finger slide down between his legs he arched and went rigid, and Cas paused.

"Cas, baby," Dean choked out, "keep doin' that I'm not gonna last. Like at all."

Cas hummed around his dick, and Dean's lust-hazed brain stopped even trying to deny the fact that he was whining. Cas lifted his head, but kept stroking his finger in circles until he could slip the tip inside.

"If I let you come," Cas said, and those words alone in Cas' whiskey-sex voice made Dean's cock jerk against Cas' chin, "I still want to fuck you. Is that OK?"

" _Yes_ ," Dean cried out. "Yes, fucking yes. Please, Cas, Jesus --"

"Not Jesus. Only a falling angel," Cas whispered, and dipped his head, taking Dean deeper, unbelievably deep into his throat. The head of his cock finally hit the back of Cas' throat, and Dean was coming desperately, his back arched and his hands clenched in the sheets. Cas swallowed every drop without blinking, then pulled off, looking somehow sinuously graceful even when sliding a cock out of his mouth.

He sat up, and the feline confidence was replaced with a tentative uncertainty, at odds with the hard cock still leaking onto his stomach.

"Was that… acceptable?" he asked timidly, stroking a thumb over Dean's hipbone.

Dean stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then rolled onto his side, shaking with laughter.

"Yes, Cas. For fuck's sake. That was acceptable."

Cas smiled, then scrambled up to straddle Dean again. "I understand that human males have a refractory period. How long is yours?"

Dean snorted. "Again with the sexy talk, Cas. Uh, with you? Probably 'bout 30 seconds," he said with a shaky laugh.

Cas leaned down and licked at Dean's nipple, and he felt a small pulse of blood rush to his dick.

"Um," he said. "Maybe more like 20 seconds." Cas smiled and kissed him, and fuck if the taste of his own come on Castiel's tongue didn't send another jolt down south. "Fuck's sake, Cas, feel like I'm about 15 years old."

"That would be decidedly unappealing," Cas said. He reached down, trailing his hand over Dean's cock, half-hard and twitching, and then reached down further, raising a questioning eyebrow at Dean. Dean responded by spreading his legs, and Cas' cock jerked visibly.

"Probably need -- probably need lube," Dean said, blushing slightly. "In -- in my bag."

Cas frowned. "I'm an angel, Dean, I don't --"

"Cas, if you waste any of your borrowed grace in order to fuck me 30 seconds sooner, I'm flattered, dude, but so help me I will kick your ass."

Cas scowled, but Dean just stared at him pointedly, and eventually he leaned over and rummaged through Dean's duffel until he plucked out a small bottle. He drizzled the cold liquid over his fingers, pressing almost into him, then paused.

"Dean," he said. "I, uh… I do not know what I am doing."

Dean let out a strangled laugh. "Workin' out well for you so far, angel."

Cas frowned again. "I am serious, Dean. I could hurt you." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, baby, I'll tell you if it hurts. Or if I want you to do something different. Despite all evidence to the contrary, I don't expect you to be an angelic sex god." He pulled Cas down for a kiss, and without thinking Cas lifted his lube-coated fingers to cup Dean's cheek, and Dean yelped. Cas flinched.

"Like that," Dean said, laughing helplessly. "Keep lube away from face." Cas was still looking at him, wide-eyed, and he reached out to run his hand through the angel's hair. "It's all good, Cas," he said, still snickering. "Just how 'bout you work on keeping those particular fingers in my ass, not my eyes, yeah?"

Cas' face visibly relaxed as he watched Dean, and he reached down again. Dean's remnant laughter hitched into a gasp.

"Fuck, yeah, Castiel," he whispered as Cas slipped in a finger, this time further, down to the knuckle, stroking back and forth. His dick was at full attention already, somehow, and he moaned. "More, Cas. Please, more."

Cas smiled at him, dark and feral. "Needy, aren't you," he murmured, pushing a second finger in.

" _Yes_ ," Dean cried, trying to shove himself down. "Fuck, Cas, wanted this for so long…"

Cas let out a groan, and added another without preamble, working his fingers slow and precise. He twisted them experimentally, and Dean sucked in a breath.

"Dean, are you --" Cas began uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fucking well ready," Dean gasped. "Jesus Christ, Cas, if you don't fuck me _right now_ \--"

Cas growled, pulling out his fingers. He leaned down to kiss Dean, soft and sweet, then shifted down, and began to push inside of him.

He stopped almost instantly, and Dean growled at him.

"Oh, God, Dean," he said. "This is -- this is _nothing_ like I --"

"Fucking move and it'll be even better, Cas," Dean ground out.

Cas took a deep breath and thrust upward, and Dean writhed under him, scrabbling at the sheets. On a whim Cas leaned down and caught Dean's wrists under his hands, using them for leverage as he began to find a rhythm. Dean wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him deeper, and Cas threw back his head.

Dean wrenched one hand out from under Castiel's grip and wrapped it around his cock. He arched his back, finding himself about to somehow come for the second time in under ten minutes.

"Cas, fuck, baby, feels so good, so fuckin' good --"

Cas gripped his hand around Dean's wrist and shoved himself upwards, forcing Dean to fuck up hard into his fist, and suddenly they were both locked together, rigid and seeing stars, coming in hard, painful bursts into and onto each other.

Cas collapsed onto his stomach, and Dean wrapped his arms tight around his back. "Fuck, Cas, what the fuck was that?" Dean said, pressing exhausted kisses to the top of his head.

"Well," Cas said, his voice slightly slurred, "I don't think I learned that from the pizza man."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new tumblr so I can actually reply and follow. Find me at my still super-bare tumblr, [relucant](http://relucant.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
